The Prince, the Frog, the Shark and the Kid
by Mian2796
Summary: Sequel to Misty Question Marks.
1. Mission

I told Fran everything that happened. How I met the peasant, how he sent me to another world, who's Sora, about the princess that looked like him, how she imprisoned me and of course, how she turned into a dragonish creature.

He found it hard to believe. I told him I was there for days but he said I was only gone for one day. Was that possible?

Anyway, everything started to go back to the way it was for me, except for being heartless. That part of me changed. It's been a month since that necklace incident. Fran and I were on a mission again. And now our captain, Squalo, was with us. We got so bored on the plane that I ended up telling the whole "princess" and Sora thing all over again to the both of them.

What was the mission? Well, it was really unclear to us three until we got there. All we knew was a letter was given to Mammon by some random guy telling him to send any team of three from Varia to Japan. And there was one condition, I had to be in it. Is it for Sawada?

While we were on the plane, Fran was going on again with another set of weird questions. I wanted to throw him out of the plane.

"Hey, Captain! What would you do if we met that Sora kid? Would we hire him to join Varia? Huh?" he asked. Oh, Squalo looked irritated.

"There, there, Squalo. It's your fault he's in Varia anyway." I said, teasing him.

"Voooiii! How is it my fault?" he asked.

"Umm. You're kind of the one who lead us to Fran and negotiated with Rokudo." I said.

Wow. He totally forgot. Or was it just because he's thinking about something? Oh well.

After several hours on that boring plane, we finally got to Japan. The first thing I thought of was eating sushi at Yamamoto's place. Well, we can't go on a mission on an empty stomach, right?

The three of us headed for Namimori where we ate sushi. It was the best! We were about to leave when we ran into Sawada.

"Hiee. It's Variaa!" he screamed like a little girl. I still can't believe this guy beat boss and that Byakuran guy and Bermuda.

"Don't worry, Sawada. We're not here for you. I think the arcobaleno summoned us here." Squalo said.

"So, you got my letter?" Reborn came into the scene in a parachute. What is up with him?

"So, you really are the one who called for three members of Varia, especially for Belphegor." Squalo said.

"Well, not really. A friend of mine asked me to send that letter because he knows Mammon wouldn't trust him." He replied.

Then who was it? I was really curious. But before we got off the plane, Squalo told us, especially Fran, to let him do all the talking and asking. So, I shut myself up. Squalo tried asking Reborn who was really behind that letter. But Reborn said: "Belphegor, you're the one that he wants to meet. Come with me."

Me? Why? I wanted to know so I just followed Reborn quietly. We went to the forest just outside Namimori. Then he said:

"He told me everything. So, I think you'll love this. Just wait here."

After that, he went back to meet up with Squalo. I waited for ten minutes in the forest but nothing happened. I was about to leave when..

"Bah. There's nothing here. I'm going." I turned around to face the town. When I lifted my foot to take a step forward, something grabbed me from behind.

"**_Wait a minute, Belphe-kun!_**" 


	2. New Threat

Belphe-kun? I haven't heard that since..

"Belphe-kun!" I heard it again. That time it wasn't just holding my hand, it was hugging me. "I missed you, Belphe-kun."

I was paralyzed. I started to see everything in my head again, especially HIM. Nobody has ever called me "Belphe-kun" except for him. But it can't be him, can it? I mean, Bermuda wouldn't let him go to this world.

I took my chances and turned around. I was shocked and overjoyed at the same time by what, or more precisely, who was hugging me. The moment I saw him, my eyes were immediately filled with tears. I couldn't hold them back.

"Sora! It's you! And you're older." I said. "Well, yeah. Time passes faster in my world, remember?"

Sora really did look older, much older. He was as old as Fran now. He's not just twelve anymore. He looked more matured.

"How did you get here?" I asked. "Oh. He took me with him." He said as he pointed his finger towards a top hat that was lying on the ground. It started moving and shaking. It rose to the air and floated towards us.

*POP*

A kid popped out of the hat and said: "How are you, Belphegor?"

"Who are you?" I asked. He just smiled at me. Why is he smiling? "You should know me, Bel." He said. Then I realized who he was, Bermuda!

"Hey! You're not old anymore!" I said.

"Yeah. Thanks to you. When I got the necklace back, I took the remaining power inside it and the this, I'm back to normal." Bermuda said as he brought out a letter. "We have a problem." He said.

"Problem? What is it?" I said. Before Bermuda could answer my question, Fran and Captain came.

"Voooii! What's taking you so long? All you have to do is meet someone and take the mission. How hard could that be?" He asked, angrily.

"Captain, that guy. He's.." Fran said as he pointed his finger to Bermuda. "I remember him. The Arcobaleno of the clear pacifier, Bermuda. What're you doing here?" Squalo asked while pointing his sword to us.

"Relax, Captain. He's just here to deliver a message." I said. "So, what's the problem, Bermuda?"

The small smile on his face disappeared. He looked serious.

"Remember when I told that I was the one entrusted to prevent others from travelling to other worlds? Well, I failed. Someone other than me gained knowledge about other worlds, parallel worlds. And now they're out destroying worlds. I sent two of my men to take them down but they still haven't returned. I think they've killed them." He said.

Fran, being himself, went closer to Bermuda. "You don't look like the Bermuda that Senpai described. He said you look old." He said. I punched him in the head, hard.

"Weren't you listening?! Just shut up and try to talk to Sora." I said.

He went to where Sora was sitting. I looked at the two of them. They looked like brothers. I hoped that they could get along. Then I faced Bermuda again. I was wondering who could have killed two of his men. I mean, they're amazing fighter and are incredibly strong. I just had to ask before we accepted the mission. But i think Squalo was curious too. He told me to stay back and let him talk to the guy in the hat.

"So, who was it, Bermuda?" Squalo asked. "Who was it that took two of your men down?"

"The now well-known organization in parallel worlds. They are considered the strongest. Everyone that has challenged them died. Even all the versions of Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians failed to stop them. They are your counterparts. _**The other Varia**_."


	3. Our opponent is

Other Varia. That sounded good for our adventure seeking and bloodthirsty captain. He accepted the mission without telling the boss.

"I say, let him wait!" he said. I didn't like it. I already knew that boss was going to get mad. But it was for this world, and others. If we didn't take the mission, who will? Besides, we're the perfect match for those people. They're our copies, right?

"Very well, ready to travel, Bel, Squalo, Fran and Sora?" Bermuda asked as he opened a portal.

"Let's do it." We said.

And after that, all of us jumped into the portal only to find ourselves in Italy. It's just like in our own world. It's exactly the same! I can remember!

"Whoa. Where are we?" Fran asked. Really? He can't tell?

"We're in Italy, stupid." Sora said to Fran. Man, I'm sensing some rivalry here. It wasn't hard to notice. Ever since Sora and Fran met (and that wasn't too long before we got here in "Italy"), all they ever did was counter everything the other one said. Is Sora jealous of Fran being my best friend? Well, this certainly isn't the time to think about that. The fate of our world was in our hands (especially in mine and Bermuda's).

"Come on. We gotta get new clothes. Those coats look exactly what they wear. We might attract some attention." Bermuda said.

"Alright, shopping!" Fran said out loud.

"Shut up!" Sora said

"No, you shut up!" Fran replied.

"VOI! Both of you, shut the hell up or I'm gonna cut your mouths off!" Squalo ordered.

That shut them up. After that we went to a clothes shop to get some new clothes, stylish ones. After that we headed to a hotel. Bermuda said we needed a place where we could plan our attack and to spend the night. We can't just go barging in those guys', I mean, our, I mean, theirs, well, you know what I want to say.

Bermuda woke us up first thing in the morning. He told us the plan that kept him up all night. After that, we headed for the castle. On our way Fran and Sora were fighting again.

"I'm Senpai's best friend!" Fran said.

"No, I am!" Sora said.

I walked towards the both of them and punched them on their heads.

"Both of you are. Got it?" I said.

"Bel, Squalo, we're here." Bermuda said as we approached the castle. It really looked like ours except it's not half destroyed.

"Shishi. Let's get in there and take them down." I said.

As I said that, clouds appeared from behind the castle, big, round clouds. They became bigger and bigger as they came closer to us. That's when I realized, they're not clouds! They're balls of spikes!

"Ruuuuuuuun!" Fran said as he ran away holding his hat.

We all ran as fast as we could but they just kept coming. Then I sensed a familiar presence. i've fought him before. I looked at the top of the castle and saw seven figures. It's them, our opponents. I walked closer to get a better view of them. I was shocked with what I saw.

"Sawada?"


	4. Rivalry

I saw Sawada and his guardians at the top of the castle wearing the same coats we wear.

"Oi, Bermuda. What're Sawada and his guardians doing up there? I thought their versions here were dead?" I asked.

"I didn't say their versions in this world were dead. I said, all of the other versions were. They can't die here because of Varia, because they are Varia." Bermuda said.

I was shocked with what he told me. Sawada is the Varia's boss here? Are they that powerful here?

We managed to run away from the attack but we were hurt, some badly.

We were already far from the castle when we realized that Fran wasn't with us. Sora said that he can still read Fran's mind, he's in the castle! I wanted to go back for him but Squalo stopped me.

"Want to get killed, Belphegor?' He said.

I got really mad. It wasn't just about protecting the world anymore. It was to save Fran too.

We can't take them on at that time. We were outnumbered and obviously, out gunned. That attack was only done by one of his guardians and we barely survived it. Besides, all of us were already wounded. We needed reinforcements.

"Wait here. I'll go and get my men. We have to stop them as soon as possible. They're planning on going to your world soon to destroy it." Bermuda said.

"What could they possibly gain from that?" I asked.

"You see, the ninth boss ordered the Vongola rings of this world to be destroyed so that they wouldn't get their hands on them. I think they're going to take the rings of the tenth generation Vongola." He said.

I see. That was the reason why he brought us and not Sawada and his friends. He was playing safe. He couldn't risk the rings falling into their hands.

After that conversation, Bermuda left and called his men. With his powers not being suppressed anymore, I didn't take him long. It only took him 10 minutes to get them to where we were hiding.

When he got back, I called him to tell him something.

"You see, Bermuda. I think something's wrong here, especially with Sora. He's been acting strange since he met Fran and stranger when Fran got left behind. I hate to say this but I think he's got something to do with it." I said.

"So, you noticed it too, huh? Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." He said. And he did. Late that night, Sora got up and went deeper in the forest. We followed him to see where he was going.

He stopped walking when he saw a figure in his way. Bermuda and I were shocked when he talked to it.

"Make sure to keep that frog away from me and I'll make sure you get the Vongola rings, Tsuna-kun."


	5. Breaking out!

It was this world's version of Sawada. But why is Sora with him? Then I remembered their fight.

"I'm Bel's best friend, not you, Frog!"

"Is it about that?" I thought to myself. Then we went back to listening to their plans.

"Okay. But, I would want to do one thing first. Take care of the rude people that have been eavesdropping on us." Sawada said

Wow. Does our world's Sawada talk like that too? Oh well. When he finished saying that, he disappeared. Bermuda said he left, or so he thought. He appeared in front of us. I saw him in Dying Will Mode.

"Got you." he said.

Bermuda and I tried to fight him, but he was to powerful. He took us down in just 5 minutes. But he didn't kill us. Instead, he took us as prisoners in their castle. There, we met Fran again.

"Froggy! You okay?" I asked as I rushed to him.

"Yes, Senpai. Wow, you got beaten up?" He said.

"Shut up."

While we were gone, little did we know that Squalo was looking for us. He wandered in the forest. He said he met Yamamoto Takeshi's version there. And he was also taken as a prisoner. We were shocked when they threw him into the cell.

"Shishi. I thought you went back to our world when we disappeared." I said.

"No way! I don't want to deal with Xanxus yet." He said.

"What's going on? I thought you consider him as your friend?" Fran asked.

Squalo shouted at us. He said: "But he never considered me as one. He never told me that I was one of his."

"What're you saying? Of course, he does! Why do you think he didn't kill you even though he knew that you were supposed to be Varia's boss? Huh? That's why. He thinks of you as a friend. He just hasn't told you because, well, it might ruin his image. You know." Fran said.

"Shishi. Wow, Fran. You really did your research on us." I said.

Squalo looked shocked. But he did calm down. Fran made him realize that he was one of the boss' friends. He just hasn't told him, directly.

"Okay, okay. Maybe he does consider me as a friend." He said.

Who knew that the great white shark was kind of a softie inside? I mean, I honestly thought that he was worse on the inside. Well, I was proven wrong that day.

"We can't just sit here and wait. Bermuda, any plans?" I asked.

"I'm going to try teleporting outside and get reinforcements." He said.

He tried to use his flame but it didn't work. I tried to use Mink to attack the ceiling, nothing. Squalo tried to kick down the steel bars, still, nothing. Yes, kick. His sword was taken from him. We were running out of options. But then I remembered how I escaped the princess' castle the last time I traveled to another world.

"Oi, Fran. Still got the knife you took from my cabinet? Yes, I know you took one." I said.

"Ah. You saw that? Well, I do. Here, take it. What're you gonna do?" he asked.

I grabbed the knife and opened the locked gate.

"Shishi. They're still old fashioned." I said.

Fran and Bermuda took out our guards and then we ran for the exit.

"Wait! My sword!" Squalo said.

Fran used his hell ring to hide us. We found his sword in Yamamoto's room. I snuck in to take it and then we ran for the exit, again. We were almost at the exit when the alarm sounded. They knew we escaped! All of Sawada's men rushed to look for us. We hurried to get out of the castle. Bermuda used his flame to teleport. Before he left he said this: "Wait here. This is our only chance. I'll go and say hi to your friends."

Our friends? I had no idea who he was talking about.

Mukuro Rokudo's version in this world cancelled Fran's illusion and they found us. We had no choice but to fight them. The other Vindice came to help us but Bermuda wasn't with them.

"Where's Bermuda? We can't do this without him! We're outnumbered!" Squalo said.

Right after he said that, I heard a gunshot. After that, the gates of the castle exploded. Wait, no. they were burned! I looked to see who it was but all I saw were three silhouettes.

"What're you doing, you pieces of scum?!"


	6. X-BURNER

"Boss?" I said as I heard his voice. And I wasn't wrong, it really was him. Not just him, even Lussuria and Levi came. I was really relieved. Squalo, Fran and I, along with the Vindice regrouped with the boss.

"The Vindice scum, huh?" The boss asked.

"Yeah. And I have to admit, they make great allies. It's because of them we haven't lost." Squalo said with a smile on his face.

"What's with that smile of yours, Shark? It's pissing me off." Xanxus said as he shot one of the guards on the head.

"I just can't get some words a certain Frog said to me out of my head. Thanks." Squalo replied.

Xanxus looked confused. He didn't know what Fran said to Squalo at that time so, he was clueless. He became even more confused when he saw that Squalo's smile didn't disappear while he was fighting.

I easily read him. I knew that he was thinking: "Could something have happened here to him? At least it's good". After I discovered that, he looked at me. I thought he got mad at me for reading him but he didn't. He just smiled at me.

"Wow. It's been a while since I saw the boss smile. He does consider him as a friend of his." I told Fran.

"I told you. You know, Senpai. I think I'm the genius and not you." He said while he patted my head. He was really irritating.

After knowing all that, I thought I could relax but the worst was just about to come.

We defeated all of the guards. The only guys left to beat were.. Varia. This world's Varia. Lussuria started to cure our wounds. Levi stood behind the boss as usual saying: "I'm going to protect the boss!". And for the record, he really pisses me off.

After finding out that their men were defeated, they came, Sawada and his guardians (This world's versions) came. We stared at each other for some time and then the boss and Sawada spoke.

"Kill them." Both of them said. All of us sprung into action and fought hardly. Even the Vindice helped us. Even we were ten and there were only seven of them, we still had a hard time fighting them, especially Sawada and Hibari.

We manage to take Sawada's guardians down. All of us were wounded badly.

"Okay, Sawa.." I stopped talking when I realized he wasn't there anymore. He ditched his friends!

"Hey, Captain. Look up there!" Fran said as he approached Squalo.

I looked up to see what it was. It was Sawada preparing to fire the X-Burner! I tried to get up but one of my legs was wounded. I couldn't get up. But I want to. I want to save Fran!

The boss tried to get up from his chair to but he was still recovering from his wound. We couldn't do anything. We couldn't stand up to save them because of our wounds. They were on their own.

"Run, Fran! Go!" Squalo said.

The two of them ran away as fast as they could, but..

"_**X-BURNER AIR!**_"


	7. Varia!

"X BURNER AIR!"

After that, all we saw was Sawada's bright flames hurdling towards Fran and the captain. There was nowhere for them to run or hide.

The X Burner hit them both. Sawada laughed as he stared at Fran and Squalo's bodies. I rushed to check the two of them. They were alive but if they might die if they don't get treated soon.

Fran was still conscious when I got to him. He even said "Senpai" before he passed out. He was burned badly and his wounds are making it worse. I was furious. It's like I can kill a thousand men that time.

"HAHAHA! That's what happens when you don't know who you're dealing with. You're dealing with Varia! The strongest! You can't beat us. You can't beat Varia even if you take millions of men here!"

I looked at boss. His eyes got filled with fury when he saw Squalo's burnt body.

"Oooh. He's mad! Well, HA! That's what happens when you challenge Varia!"

The boss stood up from his chair, called me and Levi (where's Mammon anyway?), pointed his gun towards Sawada and said:

"No. This is what happens when you challenge THE REAL Varia! All of you, kill him!"

This is the first time boss wanted our help to kill someone. Normally, he would just go and shoot his head off. I knew he knew that he can't take that world's Sawada alone.

We jumped into action. I put my genius brain to work by formulating a new plan since the captain is down.

"Levi! Push him to Mink's Fiamma Scarletta!" I said.

"Got it!" He responed.

The moment he got stuck in my flames, the boss made his move. He shot all of the bullets he got to Sawada. When he was about to shoot the last one, he said:

"This is for the Shark."

After that, Sawada was down. We approached him and Xanxus said: "THIS is what happens when you challenge Varia. Bel, finish him."

"This is Varia, peasant."

I threw knives at him. That was enough to kill him.

"Okay. Carry those bodies. We're going back now. Bermuda!" Xanxus said.

"Wait! It's not over yet. We have to find out how the kid knew about the rings before working with Sawada." Squalo said.

He's right. How did he know about the rings?_** It's time we got some answers**_.


	8. Our Final Opponent Is

I demanded that Fran and Squalo return to our own world with the others. Bermuda and I can take care of Sora. He's just a kid, right? Both of them didn't want to leave. They wanted to confront Sora themselves.

I searched the castle. I entered all rooms, flipped all the tables, opened all cabinets and interrogated some lucky survivors. He wasn't in the castle and the guards didn't know who he was. We all went outside the castle to search someplace else. Then I heard something in the castle. I decided to go back.

I told them to stay outside and wait for me. When I got inside, I rushed to the guardians.

"Wow. They're still unconscious."

I went closer to they're bodies. They weren't unconscious. They were dead! How? We didn't kill them. We just beat them up so bad that they'll stay asleep for some time. It had to be someone else. And also, Sawada's ring, lenses, pills and gloves were missing. I knew I wouldn't find anything if I continued searching. They wouldn't leave any trace of him if he does work for them in secret.

I was about to leave the castle and meet up with the guys when someone called me.

"Belphe-kun. Please stay."

"I can't, Sora. This isn't my world. I don't belong here." I said.

I turned to face him. And I was shocked with what I saw. Sora was in Dying Will mode. He was wearing the gloves and lenses of Sawada.

"If you won't stay, then I'll force you to! I won't let anyone leave me again!" He said.

After that, he appeared in front of me and attacked me. I didn't want to fight him. I just ran for the exit but he had them blocked with rubble. I had no choice. I called Mink out to help me fight.

"You know pretty much why I can't stay here! I'm not from this world!" I said.

But he just kept coming at me while saying:

"I'll never forgive them, especially him! I'll never forgive everyone that thought that I can't have a whole family, a real one!"

After I heard him say that, I remembered. He's just adopted. He never met his real parents! I had to know why he was doing this.

I took a deep breath and let it all out. Then I said:

"Stop it, Sora!"

That stopped him. There were two purposes why I did that. One was to get his attention to be able to talk to him and the other one was to send Mink out to get the others to help me in case talking didn't work. I started talking.

"Why're you doing this, Sora? What happened while I was gone?" I asked.

He distinguished his flame and sat down.

"My "parents" told you I'm adopted, right? I know. I heard your minds. Anyway, when you left, I asked them about my real parents. All they could give me was the note that came with me that had an emblem on it. I tried asking Bermuda about it. He said that it was not from this world. He can't remember where it was from but he was sure it ain't from here! Both of them came from a different world, Belphe-kun. And they left me in this world! They didn't even think of me! That's why I'm doing this! I'm going to make them pay for everything! I'm gonna use the Vongola rings to destroy them!" he said.

"Pay for what?" I asked.

"All the hardships they've put me through. That princess wouldn't have tried to hostage me if they didn't leave me!" he answered.

I was speechless. He was crying. I tried to ask him if he could change his mind but all he did was take a pill and take me down. That's when I sent the signal. Mink ignited his flame to call the guys. They were okay, thanks to Luss, and ready to fight again.

"VOOOII! I can move again!" Squalo said as he jumped into the castle.

"Senpaaiii. You got beat again? You're such a wimp." Fran said.

"HOOO~ I'm taking his dead body home, okay? He's so cute!" Lussuria said.

"Boss, let us take care of this!" Levi shouted.

"Na. I'll go. He hurt my friend." Xanxus said.

Friend? Did he mean Squalo? Well, he did. They looked at each other smiled.

"_**ALRIGHT. Let's show him what the real Varia is made of!**_"


	9. Thank you

Sora changed to Dying Will Mode again. He looked like Sawada when he was fighting our boss for the rings. At that time, I thought to myself:

"Would it turn out like last time? Would we lose?".

But then I realized something. A lot has happened after the ring battles. We all gained more experience, new powers and made a greater bond with each other. There was no way we could lose! Sure, he's powerful. But I got something that he didn't in that battle, comrades, friends, people who got my back.

I had a plan. We won't engage him all at once. Attacking him all at once will be pointless at that time. He was really fast. My eyes couldn't keep up with him. I told the boss my plan. We'll take him on by two's. Those two will be the two people in Varia that really know how the other thinks, the perfect pairs of Varia.

"Fools!" Sora said.

We didn't listen to him. All we thought about was he hurt our friends and for that, we will never forgive him and kill him!

First up was Luss and Levi's pair. The working together wasn't ideal but, they did what they were supposed to do. The first pair's job was to find Sora's weakness and to deal some minor damage if they can.

They found it. Every 4 minutes, Sora acts as if he was in pain. Could it be the effect of Dying Will Mode? According to the information I had, Dying Will Pills have some side effects when taken, one pof them was body pain. Could it be that?

"We found it! Bel & Fran!" Levi shouted.

"Do it, both of you!" The boss ordered.

"Roger that!" We said.

Fran and I jumped into action. The second pair's job was to confirm the weakness and test if it can be used against him and also to deal some damage if they can.

"Fran, let's do it!" I said.

"YEY! Let's go, Senpai!" Fran replied.

We tested our tag attack on Sora when he stopped moving. It was called "Misty Storm". Fran named it so, of course, it sounds stupid.

Well, that lamely named move worked on him. Fran hid me in the mist and I attacked him relentlessly like a storm!

He was weakening. When he realized he can't take us, he did something no one has ever tried before. He took four Dying Will Pills and swallowed them. The flame on his forehead grew larger and burned brighter. I knew his power increased.

"Boss, can you.."

The boss didn't let me finish. He stood from his chair called Squalo and said:

"Let's kill him."

The two of them rushed to Sora. With their speed and power, Sora didn't look like he even powered up at all! We saw how powerful Squalo and boss' bond was. They were like brothers. Much like Fran and me, just a bit more closer.

"Enouuuggh! I'm gonna end this!" Sora exclaimed.

His power surged through the whole place. The air was shaking. All of us, including the wounded Vindice, moved back to lessen the shaking we were feeling. When it stopped, we looked at Sora. He was aiming his X-Burner at us!

"What a massive amount of flames!" Levi exclaimed.

"There's no way we can counter that. We're done for!" Fran said.

"No way." Squalo said.

When I heard that, I got pissed. I stepped forward, turned to them and said:

"What's the matter with you!? Saying we're done for? No way? That's not the Varia I know! The Varia I know will find a way! Now, stop weeping like babies and give all your flames to the boss!"

"Well said, Belphegor. Do it, you scum!" the boss said.

After that, we gave everything we got to the boss. We gave him all our flames and he focused them onto one of his bullets. When he got everything inside the bullet, he looked at us and smiled.

"All of that won't be enough! You'll all die! You can't stop me!" Sora said.

All of us looked at Sora as he fired his X-Burner at us. The boss shot the bullet that had all our flames in it and then we all said:

"Kore ga.. Varia no CHIKARA! きえろ!"

The bullet pierced through his X-Burner and hit him. The flame on his head disappeared and he fell to the ground.

"Hm. Weak scum." The boss said.

I went closer to Sora. He was dying.

"Finish him, Bel." Squalo ordered.

Sora begged for his life. But it was too late for that. He has been consumed by hatred and he has threatened our world, our friends.

"I'm sorry. It's over, Sora. Goodbye." I said as I let Mink burn him down.

_**"Thank you for the lesson's you have taught me."**_


	10. Mission Accomplished!

"What happened next, Senpai?" asks Fran.

"Damn. You were there, weren't you?' I say.

Anyway, back to my story. After that, Lussuria cured the Vindice and Bermuda. Then, Bermuda stod up and went to our boss.

"Thank you for your help. We could've died if you didn't agree to come with me." He said

"Don't thank me. I did this because I was bored." He said.

He was totally lying. I knew he came to help Squalo. Haha.

"Anyway, you can't stay here for any longer. You need to go back now." Bermuda said as he opened a portal.

"Okay. Hey, Bermuda. Next time, don't be afraid to ask the boss directly, okay? I'll talk to him." Squalo said.

"Heeeeyy. Does this mean our mission is over? Where's the payment?" Fran said.

He must've been joking. We just fought for our lives and all he could think of was payment? Well, if Mammon was there, he would've thought of the same thing.

"Thanks for the help again, Bel. I'll make it up to you someday." Bermuda said.

We said our goodbyes even though we knew it won't be the last time we'll ever meet. I knew we would meet again.

"HO~ I'm tired. I'm gonna take a nice bath when I get home!" Luss said and then he, she, he, you know what I mean, jumped into the portal.

"Alright! Let's go, Boss!" Levi said as he carried boss' chair into the portal.

Squalo and Xanxus went inside without uttering anything. Fran and I waved as we walked backwards towards the portal. Before we could enter the portal we thought of something silly. At first I thought, It's stupid. But we did it anyways.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Fran and I exclaimed (while posing) and then we jumped into the portal.

When we got back, they were already doing the usual stuff they do. I looked up to the stars, cried secretly and said:

"I might have lost you. But I did form a stronger bond with these guys. Thank you, Sora, for this mission. I never thought this would be possible. I now know what our real mission was. Haha. _**Mission Accomplished!**_"


End file.
